


Tumblr Prompts

by Mareridt



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy, Cooking hartwin, Domesticity, Eggsy as Galahad, Eggsy can't cook, Harry as Arthur, Hartwin, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Top Harry, merhartwin - Freeform, pairing changes according to the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various prompts found on tumblr or sent through ask box and inbox from Kingsman's fandom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning a favor - Hartwin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fine. I’m writing this because someone dropped the prompt around tumblr, just sayin’. This is actually my first serious NSFW fic, and my first smut in Hartwin. So, please, tell me how it is in the end :’3
> 
> prompt: Eggsy fucking Harry’s mouth for the first time ever and being guided through it from Harry himself, and then Harry praising him till the end. BONUS: Eggsy freaking out and wanting to pull out before coming and Harry being NAH and pushing him back in place.

Harry tugs at his hair almost painfully now, but Eggsy doesn’t move. He knows how to be good for him, how to make it feel better, so he swallows around his cock when Harry thrusts deeper in his throat, appreciating every time the fact he has not any gag reflex. He moans around him, watches him from the floor throught half lidded eyes, and Harry groans deep in his chest, pushed over the edge by that amazing sight he has under him. Eggsy swallows it all eagerly, and right after climbing on the bed, he’s followed by Harry, who instantly pushes two fingers in his hole, making him gasp.

He was still loose from before, and lube doesn’t miss at all. They slip in so easily it could almost be funny if it wasn’t so arrousing.

“’A-’Arry” Eggsy bit his lips and archs his back, shutting his eyes as electric jolts pass through his body. “Fuck me. Fuck. _Fuck_.”

“That’s my intention, darling” Harry presses Eggsy face down on the mattress, still inside him, and slowly takes him apart with his fingers, pressing at that sweet spot that makes Eggsy see stars.

When he’s down at three fingers and his tongue, Eggsy screams his name and comes hard with his cock untouched. Harry waits for him to climb off the edge of orgasm, than he kisses his shoulder blades fondly and forces him to lay down away from the wet spot.

“I can’t wait to return the favor” Harry mumbles against his swollen lips. “You were so good, Eggsy. So good for me.”

But Eggsy is far too gone to really pay him attention, and when Harry comes back with a wet towel to clean him up, he’s already sleeping.  
  
______________________  
  
“Eggsy, my darling”, it’s barely whispered, but Eggsy feels his heart throb at those words against his mouth as Harry ravishs him on the desk of his office, pushing away those boring paperworks he has to complete since he becam Arthur.

There is a hand gripping his ass, while the other palms him through the trousers of his suit. Usually Harry would pull back from such an act in the Kingsman HQ, but it’s almost 2 a.m., and Eggsy really couldn’t wait to have him back home in the morning.

And Harry certainly isn’t complaining.

He’s kissing the living daylights out of him without a bit of regret, satisfied at seeing the sweet boy under him coming undone just from that talented tongue of his. Eggsy moans again, holding on for dear life on his shoulders, and Harry decides that maybe it's time to return that favor he was talking about last time.

That's why he pulls away from those red puffy lips to mouth at his jaw, hearing his little gasps escape from them as he still keeps on stimulating his hard on through the trousers. “Eggsy”, he calles in a whisper, biting down at the flesh under his ear, in that sweet spot that connects jaw to neck, and Eggsy whimpers, shaking like a bolt hit him.

He soothes the bite with his tongue, and Eggsy mewls again. Harry is absolutely sure those sounds are so unconscious the younger man will deny everything later. “Eggsy, I want you to do something”, he says, moving away his hand from the front of his trousers to cup both his ass cheeks and use that hold to rub his own hard on against his.

“'Arry” Eggsy can't say anything else beside his name, and Harry is pretty content of that little detail. “'Arry, please. Please, please, fuck. Fuck me.”

“Not now, my love” Harry can feel the pout in Eggsy's wail, so he reaches his mouth to kiss it off his face. “Later, after you've fucked me.”

Eggsy freezes. “What?”

“I want you to fuck me. Or better, to fuck my mouth” Eggsy swallows at the devilish grin than splits Harry's lips, and then he feels himself blush so hard it's impossible he's still hard. He can't say the idea isn't tempting, but he hasn't ever done any of that, and he doesn't know how to move.

Fortunately, Harry knows him far too well. He stands up, climbing off him to let Eggsy sit better on his desk, and then he immediately drops on his knees. He moved Eggsy to stand up as well, enjoying how his words seem to have short-circuited his brain from functioning again.

“I'll help you, my dear” he prompts while unbucking his belt to free Eggsy's cock from the trap that his pants are right now. He shoves his trousers and underwear down to his thighs. “I'll tell you when you're missing something. Though I'm certain you'll do splendidly...”

“Harry”, Eggsy calls, finally snapping out of his trance. “Harry, I don't-” but the older man decides he's too arroused to keep listening to him, so he swallows him down in one go and smirks devilishly at him from down with his lips stretched around his cock.

Eggsy's eyes widen almost comically. “Alright”, he moans, hitching his hips unconsciously. “Alright, I'll do it.”

Harry slides his lips off him until he has just the head of his cock on his tongue. He sucks eagerly, and Eggsy tugs at his hair, trying to contain himself from thrusting forward and choking Harry. The latter lets him go definitely just to whisper “Good boy” in praise, and then turns back with his mouth on him.

Eggsy lets him in charge for a couple of minute, watching the man bob his head up and down, moaning like a whore. Then he takes control with his hands through his hair and makes Harry stops. Looking right in his eyes, Eggsy thrusts for the first time in his mouth, and Harry lets him.

A wave of pleasure almost knocks him down. “Oh, god, _Harry_ ” and as soon as Harry answers the call with a guttural moan around him, Eggsy loses it. 

He keeps listening to the sound Harry makes to know if he's doing bad or good, but he can't contain himself from starting to thrush in his mouth with want and need, praising loudly that talented mouth of his, being verbal in everything he feels right in that moment. 

“Fuck, Harry. _Fuck_. You're so good”, he groans, looking down at him as he thrusts till the head of his cock hits his throat. “Fuck, Harry. Oh, fuck me. Harry. Harry, my god.”

Harry looks thoroughly amused and arroused the whole time, but he doesn't touch himself through the all experience. He wants to last for Eggsy. He wants to last so he can fuck him later until he can't even think anything that makes sense at all, and that why he swallows around him to make him whimper. 

Eggsy tugs at his hair once more, and pulls out just to reast with the tip of him on the wonderful tongue of the older man. Harry opens his mouth with a grin and shows the blond what a perfect sight his cock in his mouth make. Eggsy mewls again, cringing to contain himself from forcing Harry on him again.

But Harry gets the point, and sucks the head with passion and a loud moan, Eggsy gasping right after with watering eyes and balls tight. Oh, fuck. He's close. 

He starts to fuck Harry's mouth again to enjoy those last few minutes, and Harry is pleased to taste his precome in his mouth like that, being well-fucked and well-used from the man he loves. 

“Fuck, Harry” Eggsy groans. “Fuck. Fuck, I'm gonna come. Fuck, I don't-!” Eggsy tries to pull out to come in his hands, probably, but Harry's having none of it. He grabs Eggsy's ass with both his hands, and presses the tip of his fingers against Eggsy's hole and the younger man is pushed over the edge. 

He comes hard in Harry's mouth, and Harry swallows every drip of come, moaning like it's something he was craving to taste. And maybe, Eggsy thinks, just maybe, it really was. 

He has barely the time to even his breathing that his own mouth is attacked by the red swollen one belonging to Harry Hart, and he moans in pleasure as the older man seems satisfied with the favor. “Oh, Eggsy, my dear” Eggsy shivers at the praising, focusing so much on his lover that he doesn't pay attention to the desk drawer opening. 

A minute later, while he's still kissing Harry, a cold lubed finger presses against his hole. Eggsy's breath itches in his chest. “Harry”, he says, licking his dry lips. “Harry.  _'Arry, please_ .”

Harry obeys without a word, ravishing his mouth with animal growls and deep groans. As soon as Eggsy is prepared, with three fingers inside him, Harry sits back on his chair and helps Eggsy getting free from his pants. Then he takes the man on his lap, and smiles fondly when Eggsy starts bottoming out on his cock. “So good, Eggsy” he praises. “You were so good before. You still are, my love. God, Eggsy, you're perfect, you did so well.”

The red blush on Eggsy's cheeks deepens and covers his neck, probably reaching down his chest. Harry starts opening his shirt just to find out if it's true. “Yes, 'Arry” he cries out, finally sitting on his lap. “Yes, yes, fuck. Now fuck me, 'Arry, I've been so good!”

“Yes, my darling” Harry helps Eggsy lifting from his lap, then the boy drops down on his thigh with an obscene sound that makes both of them groan in blissful pleasure. As they keep going, Harry doesn't stop from praising Eggsy in every way he knows, both with his words and his hands, kissing his lips until Eggsy's wailing because they're too sensitive, then by shoving him face down on the desk and fucking him with every inch of his life, making the young man scream his name to the edge. After Harry reaches his own, he collapses on top of him, kissing his flushed neck.

“Perfect, Eggsy” he mumbles. “So bloody perfect.”

Eggsy giggles tiredly and out of breath. “Harry?” he calls. Harry only hums in response. “I think I'm fine with you returning the favors from now on. You should do that more often.”

This time is Harry the one who giggles.


	2. Fish on Fire - Hartwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt #414: "It's only on fire a little bit. You can still use it."   
> Rated: G

“It’s only on fire a little bit. You can still use it.” 

Harry clenchs his jaw. “Eggsy. It is not _only_ on fire _a little bit_.” he tries to not freak out at the sight of his pan on fire. He left that morning early because he had to organize a meeting with some important member of the american government, knowing that Eggsy was still on a mission, but it seemed Eggsy came back during that meeting and decided to surprise him with a homemade lunch. 

That certainly explains why there is his lover, barechested with just a pair of sweetpants and _his_ apron on, trying to cook what he supposes is a plate of fish and chips. 

Harry still wonders how he managed to set the fish in the pan on fire. “Eggsy”, he calls him, still frozen on the doorway. “Eggsy, please, turn off the cookers and step aside.”

Eggsy frowns, and his expression looks very much like an adorable childish pout. “It’s okay, Haz” he tries to say, hitting the fish on fire with a wooden spoon. “I can still save i– Oh, _fuck_.”

When the wooden spoon catches fire too, Harry decides to step in. He reaches Eggsy, holding him still with an arm around his waist, and grabs his wrist, stopping him from hitting the fish again, takes the wooden spoon from his hand and put it down in the sink. 

He opens the water and turns off the fire on it, then, still holding Eggsy’s hand but letting go his waist, he opens a sideboard and takes a glass to fill with water as well. As soon as the fish is extingued, he looks at Eggsy.

“Harry, I still can do something” the young boy protestes. “You’re not supposed to do anything after a whole stressful week full of american shit.”

Harry’s gaze softens. “I suppose your mission went well, if you’re so in a good mood?” Eggsy nods, still pouting. “ _I_  should cook for _you_  as a celebration, then.”

“But–”

“Sit down, Eggsy.” Harry kisses the nuckles of the hand he’s still holding, something that makes the young boy actually _blush_ , and then lets him go in order to turn around and put away the used pan. 

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Eggsy breaths in, ready to answer, but Harry’s not done. “You have nothing to apologize for. It was sweet of you, my dear boy, and surprisingly useful.”

Eggsy scoffs. “For what? Finding out I have an incredible talent of setting things on fire?”

Harry sends him a scolding look, widely ruined by the small smile playing on his lips. “Just that cooking _isn’t_  one of your skills. Better find it this way than on a mission, am I right?”

Eggsy rolls his eyes fondly, standing up again to hug Harry from behind and kissing his neck. “You’re the guvnor, babe.”

“I indeed am” Harry turns to kiss him with a soft peck on the lips. “Let’s not repeat this again, though, shall we?”


	3. Can I kiss you? - Merhartwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: 37. "Can I kiss you?" - Merhartwin

 

  
Merlin took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes with a sigh. The painful anger was still in his chest, aching and making his body throb like every single muscle was being beat to a pulp. He had been waiting for Eggsy to end his debriefing with Harry, and he knew it wasn’t going to end that soon.  
  
Eggsy had jeopardized his life again during his latest mission, blowing up an entire building as soon as he rescued himself. He had been caught by some of the terrorists he was spying after they blew up his cover, and Harry and Merlin lost track of his feed after they broke his glasses. Of course, Harry sent immediately a back up as Arthur, trusting only Percival and Lancelot for his rescue mission.

Merlin knew very well how much Harry would have preferred to go himself, but the handler couldn’t let him. So they sent Percival, the only one not abroad for his own mission. Right before he could reach the target, though, the building blew up. For ten awful hours, both Merlin and Harry thought Eggsy was dead.  
And then he alone found Percival, and the kingsman brought him back to HQ. After two days of sleep and rest to recover from drugs, Harry took him for his debriefing as protocol ordered. 

Merlin had been waiting for three hours, and yet no answer came from Harry. He was beginning to feel upset, since Harry’s feed was cripted and he couldn’t not access yet, but he was so absorbed in his own thoughts, that he didn’t hear the door opening. When he looked up, he almost jumped out of his skin looking at Eggsy in front of him.

As he saw his blue-green eyes shining, he instantly pushed away his scolding purpose to get up from his chair and reach him. He tried to ignore the split lip and the shiner on his left side of face, but it was hard, especially when the younger flinched slightly to his hold, wailing softly from pain. 

“I’m sorry”, he heard him whisper. Merlin sighed and took the boy with him on his armchair, letting him sit on his lap to hug him even tightly. 

“You should be”, Merlin answered. Eggsy lowered his eyes on his bruised hands, but the bald man tilted his chin up and pressed his lips on Eggsy’s in a gentle touch. The boy tried to contain a sob. “I was worried. We were bloody fucking worried, Eggsy.”

“I’m sorry”, he repeated then again, and again, and again, and every time those two words left his lips, Merlin kissed him sweetly, and then shut him up with a deeper one, leaving him breathless after. Eggsy decided to ignore his wounds, and hugged him so hard it was almost painful for Merlin as well, but he hugged back, breathing his sweet cologne, the one similar to Harry’s, and as soon as the handler thought about the kingsman, the older agent entered in the office as well. 

Eggsy noticed him only when Merlin let him go, and the latter noticed how he cringed at the sight, as if he was waiting for a second part of the lecture that had happened before. But Harry looked just so sad and tired their hearts ached in their chests. 

Eggsy felt on the edge of crying again, and only Merlin’s thumb caressing his hip under the suit shirt was soothing enough to control him. “I’m-” Merlin tightened his grip to stop those words again, and Eggsy looked at him. Seeing the handler shooking his head, he nodded silently and turned back to Harry. 

He was pleading him with his sweet eyes. “Can I kiss you?”, he whispered. Harry attemped a soft sad smile, the wrinkles under his eyes deeping, and then he opened his arms, inviting Eggsy to do whatever he wanted. And Eggsy did, jumping on his feet immediately to cross the room in three long strides, throwing himself at Harry’s arms. Eggsy kissed him, and put in that kiss all his fears, all his pain and grief, everything he felt on that mission alone, everytime he missed Merlin and Harry when the only thing he could have was their voice greeting him goodnight before turning off his feed. 

And Harry let him dominate the kiss, let him cry against his lips, sob and shake and sigh, and in the same instant they broke the kiss, he hugged the young man with all his strenght, letting him hide his face against his chest. Merlin smiled from the armchair, affection slowly warming up his body, and he stood up after a while to join the hug. Harry pressed his forehead against his as the bald man encircled his waist with his arms, and sighed deeply. They pecked briefly, then turned their attention to Eggsy, still crying against Harry’s chest.

“It’s okay”, Merlin whispered, lips on his soft hair just like Harry. “It’s okay, Eggsy.”

“Shh, darling” echoed Harry. “We’ve got you. We’ve got you.”

From the first time in days, Eggsy felt at home. He felt safe.


	4. You shine in my office light - Hartwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt on tumblr:  
> I really want a First-Kiss fic, where Harry initiates it in the middle of doing something mundane with Eggsy like paperwork. He looks over at Eggsy, at the way his hair shines golden in the office light. Eggsy looks up and catches his eyes and *grins*, before turning back to the task at hand. And suddenly, Harry realizes what Merlin has been telling him for months: the younger man’s in love with him. So he leans over and kisses Eggsy, taking him completely by surprise and it is cute and fluffy and- Someone do this for me pls I need it like burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For that prompt over there on tumblr! Feel free to follow me on tumbr (frostniskare.tumblr.com) and make your requests; I accept almost every kingsman ship, especially Hartwin! :DD Waiting for ya!   
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed <3

 

 

Harry was so immersed in paperwork, that when Eggsy came to his office he barely spoke. Of course he recognized him, the young man was the only one to enter without knocking and waiting for permission, so the only thing he mumbled was a “you can sit” while still filing some reports. 

Eggsy stayed silent for a while, until he spoke, a strange tone into his voice. “I reckon you’re not available for lunch.”

Harry looked up only in that moment, almost getting blinded by from the shining sun entering in the window. Crouched as he was on his desk, it hurt. “Lunch?” a look at the watch, and he saw it was almost 2 p.m. Too late for lunch, for _the_ lunch he promised the knight to celebrate his new success on field. “Oh, Eggsy, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot, after that meeting with MI6 I–”

“No worries, bruv” Eggsy was quick to interrupt. “‘s no problem if you’re busy. Anyway, should I go? Y’know, leaving ya to your work…”

Harry shook his head. “No, you can stay” he softed his gaze, a small private smile all for Eggsy. “Besides, I recall you have your own paperwork to do. My office will do, if it’s not too much; this way I can control you and prevent your little mischievous mistakes.”

“Mistakes? I don’t know what you’re on about, bruv.”

Eggsy didn’t look away, cheeky and challenging. Harry sighed. “One day, Merlin will ask for your head on a silver plate, and I won’t be able to stop him.”

Eggsy grinned. “Today’s not the day.”

____________

Not even half an hour later, Eggsy was doing his _homework_ in Arthur’s office, side by side with Harry. The older man had removed some of his files, the finished ones, and put them in a drawer to make room for Eggsy.

He also stole a pen from his, because he was so excited to be allowed there that he forgot a thing or two. They worked in a comfortable silence for a long while, the sun slowly moving in the sky till it litghened the whole office like it was directly inside it. 

Harry’s eyes were throbbing, tired and sore from all that work, so he decided to take a little break and looked up. He looked at the opposite wall of his office, his gaze travelling along the big full shelves, until a voice called him back from his own thoughts. 

Eggsy had huffed loudly, probably finding something in his paperwork boring, annoying or incredibly difficult to answer to. Knowing him, it was probably the first; both of them thought it was always boring. _Everything_ boring.

Harry turned to look at the young man who was fidgeting, but when he did so, he got speechless.

Eggsy was at his right, exactly between him and one of the window, and the sun was directly behind him. His gold hair was shining, his blue-green eyes glowing like there were stars in them, and his expression was so innocent and _adorable_ that Harry couldn’t help himself. 

He memorized the little furrow of his frowned eyebrows, the angles of his plump lips slighty turned down in what definitely was boreness and annoyance, his straight nose slighty crimped. 

Yes, Harry couldn’t help himself. He was _staring_. 

Eggsy was wonderful under the office light, and if Harry had to be honest, it wasn’t the first time he thought this of the young man. His poor head-over-heels heart in love never failed to remind him how gorgeous that _boy_ was. 

He kept staring at him, drinking in his sight, his chest aching, and he was about to speak when Eggsy seemed to sense his stare. 

He looked up, blue-green eyes locked with brown, and he grinned at him. He grinned open-mouthed, flashing him his personal blinding smile, and Harry was gone. 

He wondered what did he do to deserve such a reaction from the man he himself loved so much, what kind god sent him Eggsy, such a magnificent creature. He was still waiting for the young man to get tired of him, but that didn’t seem possible when Eggsy was grinning at him like that.

And suddenly, everything was clear. When he asked Merlin how could Eggsy wait all day and all night for him to wake up from a coma, how could he stand the boring safe routine Harry decided for himself to not lose control after every mission. How could he come at him and bear him when he was irritated and angry after a bad meeting. 

In that exactly moment, the answer was clear, and it was the one Merlin gave him that first time. “The boy’s fallen for you.”

 _Man_ , was he right all along. How could Harry be so stupid and not see it? How could he love Eggsy with all his soul, and not understand the boy felt the same? 

Harry almost felt ashamed for being an oblivious idiot.

Eggsy was still silently working, not bothered at all by Harry staring at him, when he heard the man calling his name. 

A soft, kind whisper of just one word, just “Eggsy.”

And the young man turned at him without hesitation, because there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Harry. He looked up with wonder, curiousity making his eyebrow relax and raising a bit, his lips falling open the least. 

Wasn’t it pure temptation for Harry. 

So it was no surprise when he gave up and leant in Eggsy’s personal space, peaceful and warm feelings filling his aching chest. He cupped Eggsy’s neck with a hand, his thumb gently brushing his jawline, and he felt the exact moment when Eggsy’s pulse jumped high.

It was in the same moment Harry’s lips pressed on his. 

Eggsy tensed for a brief moment, not believing what was indeed happening, then relaxed all over with Harry. He couldn’t believe Harry fucking Hart was kissing him, but it was, _he was_.

Eggsy let a shaddering breath against Harry’s mouth, and after a couple of seconds Harry pulled away, his fond eyes never leaving the young boy’s. 

“I believe that’s enough work for today. Do you agree with me, Eggsy?” Harry’s voice was soft and smooth like velvet, almost composed as always, but Eggsy was able to tell the kiss affected him as much as it affected Eggsy himself.

At first, the young knight only nodded, not trusting his voice. “Never agreed more”, and in fact, it was hoarse. Harry laughed, sending a blinding smile in his direction, and Eggsy grinned like before, his blood pumping fast in his veins, making him feel dizzy and high. 

Adrenaline was rushing in his system, like when he jumped from the plane. Yes, Eggsy could finally tell that kissing Harry was like flying. 

He chuckled at that ridiculous thought, but when Harry asked silently with his eyes what was the matter, he shook his head and closed his mouth on his again. 

That time, it was not chaste. 

Eggsy complied just for the first instants, but then he asked for access to Harry’s closed lips, his tongue gently caressing them. His heart lost a beat when Harry smiled, but he didn’t have enough time to recover, because right after the older man opened his mouth and their tongue touched in a soft, sweet rhythm, which made Eggsy moan helplessly against him. 

Saying that Harry was expert was not saying enough. His tongue licked his mouth with soft, calculated thrust, and it made Eggsy’s blood boil in the sweetest way. He moaned again, and Harry laughed. 

They kept kissing until Eggsy joined Harry in the laughter, and they pulled away from each other to simply intertwine their fingers. They laughed breathlessly till it was too much, and there were tears in their eyes. Harry almost let go of Eggsy’s hands to brush them away. 

Inhaling Eggsy’s scent with his forehead pressed against his, he didn’t have anything to say. Except, maybe, for “I should have done this before.”

Eggsy chuckled again. “Yeah, you should” he replied, grinning widely. “But I’m happy you did it now.”

Harry never agreed more.


	5. Never thought about it - Hartwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "Send me character(s) and a letter and I’ll write you a minific!":  
>  -Hartwin;   
>  -N. the color green;   
>  -O. Stars or space;   
>  -Y. Tears;   
>  -E. Sharing a drink;   
>  -S. Music, Lay Me Down by Sam Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be a short mini fic, but… it was not that short, probably. Sorry. Angst with happy ending for @blackmakethme!

 

 

Eggsy never thought coping for the loss of a loved one would be so hard. He always looked up at his mother with wonder after his dad’s death, because he was too young to really feel it in its whole pain. 

He never thought that just the memory of that loved one would be like a punch in the gut, sucking out the air from his lungs, shattering his heart to pieces everytime smaller, until there would be nothing to be put together. 

But now, he couldn’t but think that he would have to wait. Wait until that name would be just something bittersweet that made him smile, wait until the loss would heal and become just a bittersweet regret, a simple “what if”. 

_What if I was with you, that day_.

_What if you were with me, that day.  
_

_What if, what if, what if._

_***  
_

He took his place. He took his house, his name, his place at the round table. Harry Hart became just another name in the list of the previous Galahad, just a memory in the minds of those who knew him, just a presence in the house Eggsy owned. His things were moved in a safe closet, everything beside the SUN first pages in Harry’s, no, Eggsy’s study and Mr. Pickles in the loo. 

He really hated that dog, but it was Harry’s. He couldn’t put it aside, in a place he would enter just to get drunk and cry at his mentor’s memory. He started his new collections of first pages, but of another newspaper, and looking at those, put together side by side, he couldn’t but feel like he was standing right beside Harry himself.

Maybe one day he would. He would be by his side, and see his smile, hear the words “ _I’m so very proud of you, Eggsy, darling boy. Bloody well done.”._ He would cry again, probably, like he was doing in that moment, just thinking about it. 

***

Eggsy never thought how much he considered Harry the one who brought light in his life, until after a month from the loss he went on the balcony, drink in hand, and thought that the night was so much darker now.

They looked at the sky too, once. The night Harry taught Eggsy how to make a proper martini, they went out on that same balcony and enjoyed the stars. 

Harry showed him more costellations he could imagine, but Eggsy had eyes for him and him only. He blamed the alcohol. Now, as he sipped from his drink, alone in the cold air, he thought that _that_ was the only drink they had the pleasure to share. 

Eggsy looked up at the sky once again. The moon was covered by the clouds; it was like the night was mourning Harry’s loss with him too. The dead agent was so perfect it was probably true. 

***

He was the perfect gentleman, like Harry would have liked him to be. Everyone at Kingsman liked him, respected him. He brought a new reputation to the name Galahad, always in time, always with perfect manners, always with a perfect list of successful mission. 

He secretly mourned everything that ever was or could have been being the full potential Harry thought he would be.

Roxy told him she was proud of him. 

Merlin told him he was his best top agent, that he was proud of him too.

His mom had never been happier, and she beamed at him everyday for bringing back the light in her life and the little one of his sister. 

Every one of them brushed sweet caresses around the wound Harry left dying, but no one could ever fulfill the emptyness in his chest. One night, when he was drunk, he tried to explain to Roxy how it felt. 

He found no words to begin with, but she told him the tears streaming down his cheeks were clear enough. 

***

Things started going tits up again when the anniversary of V-Day was near. Eggsy felt restless. He was nervous. Merlin considered not sending him on any mission till the recurrence passed, but the young agent pleaded him to.

It was his first failed mission. 

Exactly one year after his first success, here it was his first failure. 

He hoped he could die in that mission the moment he knew everything went tits up. Bad intel; a trap to kill the Kingsman. Eggsy, for one, selfish moment, hoped the trap would work and that he could die.

For one, selfish moment, he thought about seeing Harry again, because living with him was something he wasn’t yet used to. He thought about seeing him again, about touching him, and kissing him, and laying down next to him forever, taking care of him like he hadn’t been able to the first time. 

He thought about reaching him, and changing the _almost did_ in _done_. 

But then the selfish moment passed, and Eggsy turned back at home with barely a cut on his left wrist. He took his favourite bottle of scotch, and closed himself in the closet with Harry’s things. 

As soon as he closed the door behind his back, he slipped on the floor and started crying.

***

When Harry came back, a week after the anniversary of his death, Eggsy felt his breath being sucked out of his lungs again. He was sitting in Arthur’s place, an ugly scar on the left side of his forehead, a green box in his hands. 

“It’s a tie”, Harry told him, since he couldn’t speak. “I believe the last one of this color was destroyed in a mission, I thought I could take advantage of that and apologize for being away a whole year in rehabilitation.” 

Eggsy stayed silent.

“I hope you will be able to forgive me, one day.” 

He waited till the man he believed was dead stepped closer to him, stopping in front of him. Then, Eggsy punched him straight in the face, making him fall on the ground, and jumped on him. Harry was probably expecting another punch, not Eggsy’s lips pressing desperately on his. 

Eggsy sobbed against his mouth, shaking. 

“I already did.”

***

Eggsy took off his coat as soon as he stepped inside, leaving it by the side of the door. He took off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket, and went in the living room to poor himself a glass of scotch. 

He considered changing off his suit, a new dark green one he wore for the first time during the last mission, then chose against it. He simply losened the tie and opened a couple of buttons of his shirt. 

Still glass in hand, he went upstairs to enter in his office, doing a quick check in in his laptop, and directed himself outside, on the balcony. 

Harry was there, reading a book, drinking placidly from his own glass, laying down on his chaise longe. He looked up only when Eggsy took his well deserved place in the chaise next to him. “How was Rome?”

“Historically inspiring” the comment made Harry smile fondly, and Eggsy beamed at him. “I didn’t even stain my new suit.”

His lover looked him up and down. “Well, dear boy, I am very pleased to hear that”, Harry said. “It really brings out your green eyes.”

Eggsy took his hand, interwining his fingers with Harry’s. “I know.”

Harry took advantage of their hold to pull him closed and kiss him sweetly. “I love you”, the older man whispered. Eggsy’s heart jumped a beat. 

“I know” he whispered back, as if it was a secret only the cold air of the night could witness. “I love you, too.”

As soon as Harry turned back to his book, Eggsy looked up in the sky. The moon was full and shining again, happy for the return of their loved one as well, and everything was alright again.

***

Eggsy never thought coping for the loss of a loved one would be so hard. But neither did he think about how good it would have felt if the said loved one came back to him. 

He was glad he found out.


	6. Big boy - Hartwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the AO3 prompt in the previous chapter:   
> Can you do one where, after Harry comes out of his coma, he's a bit off balance when it comes to certain things so Eggsy helps bath him and when Harry is professional about the whole thing Eggsy cant help but, crack jokes about how hung harry is
> 
>  
> 
> With pleasure.

 

 

Well, let's start with saying that Harry isn't really messed up that badly. He woked up from a coma induced by a head bullet wound three months ago and he's just been dismissed from the medical in HQ, and that is a lot more the doctors hoped for him. 

Eggsy perfectly knows that. Of course he does. Yet he can't help but cringe internally everytime he sees Harry walking with that damn cane they both hate so much. The former Galahad, now almost next Arthur, tried to stick with the Rainmaker, but Merlin had none of it. Also, no Kingsman gadget for him beside the glasses until he is fully recovered. A living hell, basically.

So when Harry throws the cane in the living room as soon as he steps into his own house, Eggsy can't really blame him, can he? Instead, he does put the cane where Harry can easily reach him, and he goes to prepare a warm bath while Harry takes a drink from his office. He doesn't comment on the fact that it seems Eggsy had moved there, so the young man doesn't touch the topic. He actually steps inside the bathroom and starts undressing, and normally that would be Eggsy's cue to go away, if it wasn't for the way Harry swayed on his feet.

Eggsy gets him immediately and politely asks him to sit on the border of the bathtub. "I'll help ya, yeah?" he mumbles, unsure. "Merlin would ask for me head if you fell and died in your own bathroom while I was here."

Harry stayes silent for a long minute, his face blank as a white papersheet, probably considering Eggsy's offer. "It's just for precaution" he says. "I could do all of this on my own."

At those words, and that low deep tone of voice, Eggsy feels himself blushing without a true reason to it. "Of course, bruv" he clears his voice, then starts undressing the man with firm hands. First the jacket, then the tie. He tries to live them as they are on a chair, but Harry glares at him and he hurries up to fold them neatly. Done, Eggsy turns back to taking off his clothes, and starts unbottoning his white shirt.

Harry is still staring at him, and if he didn't know better, Eggsy would say he was enralled. But of course, he isn't.

"Staring is rude, innit?"

"My apologize, Eggsy."

He's still staring, but now he's also barechested. Eggsy would feel uncomfortable, but in fact he feels almost aroused. A pleasant heat pools in his stomach. After folding the shirt, he passes on the undershirt, takes it off and brings his hands on the belt. Harry doesn't move, but he tenses, Eggsy can see that in his abs. Because fuck, the man has abs. And pecs. Let's not forget the pecs.

Off the belt, Eggsy goes to unzip his trousers, but Harry stops him by taking his hands gently, but firmly. "I believe I can do that by myself, if you don't mind" there is an edge of humor in his voice, but Eggsy can't help but flush under his intense gaze. He nodded and let him go, trying not to look down when the man pushes down both pants and trousers together, letting the clothes pool at his feet. He slowly steps out of them, and Eggsy quickly takes them off the floor and folds them with his face still burning like fire.

Harry is finally naked, and for a moment Eggsy struggles not to look at him in his whole perfection. He doesn't let his gaze travel under his collarbones, and offers him an arm so he can enter in the tub without swaying to the side. Harry thanks him fondly, but Eggsy doesn't really pay attention to him.

Because yes, in order to help him, the eye went down. And-

"- _Holy shit_ _!_ " he swears before he knows it, and his knees might also buckle, but he stays upright apparently without any problem, if one doesn't count the heat in his stomach suddenly expanding in his whole body and especially between his legs. Because- Because-

"Something wrong, Eggsy?" Harry is visibly concerned by Eggsy gaping at him, and Eggsy flushed deep red and snaps his eyes at him.

"You're fucking _hung_ , Harry!" he exclaims. He sounds way more breathless and high pitched than he intended too. Harry flushes too at that ammission, but he can control himself as opposed to Eggsy.

"Can you please let me down, now?"

Eggsy nods, and carefully makes him sit in the warm water. "Sure thing, big boy."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Big boy. You know, because... Uhm..." Eggsy blabbers. "It was pure istinct."

Harry doesn't answer to that. He rolls his eyes when Eggsy tries to make up for it with a couple of puns, but the older man didn't appreciate it. When Harry claims to be ready to leave the bathtub, Eggsy is already on his feet. He takes the soft white bathrobe hanging behind the door, and helps Harry step outside the bath. He covers him with the fluffy robe and let him walk next to the sink while he empties the tub.

Harry sways a little, grips the sink with both hands. "Woah, there, big boy" Eggsy turns immediately back at him, placing a protective hand on his wrist. "You alright?"

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Harry huffs.

"Callin' ya what?"

" _Big boy_." The old man watches him through the mirror over the sink.

"But Harry, you put a horse to shame" Eggsy replied, cheeky and incredulous once at all. "Really, bruv, you're fucking hung. You deserve it."

"I actually prefer bruv at that." Since Harry fucking hates the word bruv, Eggsy understands how much that nickname is a bother for him. He looks down sheepishly.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It is. You should stop with those stupid names and find other things to do." Harry is almost solemn while he speaks.

Eggsy snorts as an answer. "Like fucking what?"

"Well, I can see your physical condition." Eggsy goes deep red all over once again. Unfortunately his erection - caused by no one else than Sir Harry _fucking sex on legs_ Hart - hasn't subsided. "That means you're interested, aren't you?"

The young man consideres lying, but at what purpose? He already knows, or at least suspects. "I... am."

How does Eggsy knows that answering honestly was the right thing to do? As soon as the words leave his mouth, Harry smirks devishly. "Then I suggest you to do something else with the _horses_ other than poking them."

Eggsy gapes. " _What?_ "

"I might have still some problems walking, but that's it. I'm perfectly capable of entertaining myself in other... definitely much more exciting activities." There is still that gleam in his eyes that Eggsy can't but love. He shivers in anticipation at the thought of where this is leading. "So I suggest you to show me what are you capable of doing on your side. Show me how good are you at _riding_ , Eggsy, my darling boy."

Eggsy freezes.

Then, very calmly. "Should I escort you to the bedroom?" and offers his arm for support.

Harry takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this took almost all week! I just didn't have inspiration for this kind of jokes. I hope it is alright! Whoever wants to make requests can do that, here under the comments or on tumblr (you can find me at frostniskare.tumblr.com). Have a good day <3 Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Self-betad, sorry for the mistakes :/


	7. 69. “Why the hell are you bleeding!?” - Hartwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr ask meme "Send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble"  
> Hartwin short fic, 69. "Why the hell are you bleeding?!"

 

 

“Eggsy, calm down, plea-” 

“No, fuck, no, Harry! You’re fucking bleeding! Why _the hell_ are you bleeding?!”

Harry sighs. “ _Eggsy-”_

“Don’t _Eggsy_ me! Your shirt is fucking red!” Eggsy still can’t understand hos that fucking happened.

It was Harry’s first mission since when he was cleared for field’s work, and Eggsy swore to himself that nothing would have harmed the guy, not even his fucking perfect hair, but apparently the fucking world sees to like messing with him.

“Eggsy, my shirt is red because of blood–”

“ _I perfectly know it’s because of blood!”_ Eggsy yells, Merlin silent in his ears probably cursing him in his mind. How could he have missed that? A bullet straight to Harry’s chest? And the fucker isn’t even panting! Hell, he isn’t even _pale_. 

“It’s not _my blood_!” Oh. _Oh_. That maybe explains a few things.

Eggsy, incredibly smart as always, lets his jaw drop on the floor. “What?”

Harry sighs, coming closer to Eggsy who for fear of hurting him more is staying at arm distance. “Bulletproof suits, remember, dearest?” as Eggsy nods, Harry cups his face with both hands and smiles. “After the wanker-” _god_ , will Eggsy stop feeling a shiver down his spine everytime Harry curses? “shot me, I shot him back. It’s his blood staining my shirt.”

“So, you’re fine.” Eggsy murmures. Harry nods, still amused and fond and exhasperated all at once. “Not dying.” Harry actually chuckles. “Safe.”

“I am, Eggsy. You were incredibly careful with that, I must admit.” Harry hugs him and Eggsy never thanked more his timing, because his knees might have felt weak a bit at the thought that Harry is actually perfectly fine. Thanks god, no dying in the horizon just yet.

It is in that moment that Merlin decides to unmute the audio feed. He’s breathless, and still fucking laughing. “I never saw someone freaking out for your sorry ass, Arthur.”

“You tried to, though, Merlin.”

“Not going to comment on that.” Merlin tries to compose himself. “Extraction team is waiting for you on the roof. If you two lovebirds are quite finished…”

Harry goes for moving, but Eggsy grabs him for the labels and holds him there. “Just one thing” he mumbles, his voice needy and whining. He hates that, but also loves how Harry respondes immediately.

“What is it, love?” he sounds concerned. 

Eggsy leans on his toes, hoping Harry will get the point because dragging him down with him is not something he wants to do right now, and his boss eventually does, because the second after they’re kissing softly and they both sigh in the kiss.

When Eggsy pulls apart, he flushes and gives Harry a little smile. “I’m happy you’re fine.”

Harry laughs. “I’m happy you’re happy, too.”

 


	8. 72. “I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.” - Hartwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr ask meme "send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble":  
> Hartwin short fic, 72. “I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.”

 

 

“I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.”

“Merlin. Merlin, please.” Eggsy doesn’t have a dignity, probably. He’s begging Merlin for a couple of hours now but the tech still doesn’t relent, and he really really needs that permission. “Just this once. A little surprise.”

“When you do surprise, things explode, Eggsy” Merlin retorts. “I’m not giving you the permission to use one of our private jets to take your boss and currently lovesick boyfriend out for dinner in fucking Rome!”

“It’s our bloody anniversary tomorrow!” Eggsy exclaims. “I need it!”

“He is fucking Arthur, ask Harry!” “Ask me what?” Both Merlin and Eggsy froze at the voice of Harry fucking Hart. The younger man is pale, even.

“Nothing!” He quickly dismisses him. 

Merlin is having none of it. “Eggsy wants a private Kingsman jet to take you out in Rome for dinner tomorrow.” Merlin deadpans, ignoring majestically Eggsy looking at him utterly betrayed. 

“What a fucking friend you are, really!” Harry stops gaping to come closer to his boyfriend, and he takes his hand. 

“In Rome? Really?”

Eggsy nods grudgingly. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Is it, my dear love” Harry smiles softly. “You can take it. I really look forward to that date with you, you know.” 

Both Merlin and Eggsy yell: “What?!” 

Eggsy grins widely and jumps excited, Merlin groans helplessly. 

“Are you serious, Arthur?”

“Merlin, as you said, I am Arthur” Harry’s lips curl up in amusement. “I can do whatever the fuck I want.” 

Merlin groans again. “If it blows up, I’ll fucking make you pay for it.” 

Eggsy snorts. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring it back whole.” 

 

It blows up, Eggsy and Harry actually bumping up in an international human and drug traffic ring while having dinner in a fancy restaurant in the center of Rome. Merlin swears he would have lost all his hair, wasn’t him already bald.

He goes around all day ranting “Only you two could have done this. Only you two.”

 


	9. Everyone has needs - Roxy's centered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 prompt: heya think I can request one? Perhaps before the whole 24 hours period starts with their mentors, the kingsmen have to check there bags they are taking to make sure they are not talking anything they should not be. So when Roxy's is check the men (Eggsy,Harry,and Merlin) get an eyeful of Roxy's undergarments which was very lacy and her vibrator and since she's a kick ass woman, she doesn't really care much about them see it. Also Harry and Merlin may be gentlemen about it but, Eggsy is the usual street boy with all the dirty remarks about the whole thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is this prompt! I'm very very sorry for the delay. Actually, I stopped writing altogether so I'm double-y sorry. I filled one of two prompts, because the second one, this:  
> How about one with JB perhaps him humping anything that moves, including the kingsmen agents other dogs and event the agents legs? lol
> 
> I didn't really find anything to write for it. Sorry. Anyway, who wants to ask more prompts, that's fine! See the notes at the end!

 

Roxy doesn't really care about the protocol in that occasion. Like, she knows it's necessary for their trainers to _trust_ them, but she doesn't blink an eye. 

She knows she has needs and preferences, and since she didn't have enough time to pack her things before being proposed for this shit ass work. Not that she minds, really, because that is probably the less dangerous thing she can encounter during that training. Eggsy is going to watch it, of course, as well as their mentors Percival and Galahad. Probably the only little problem for her will be doing this in front of her uncle, but she trusts his impassibility. 

Of course, being the only woman there, she is the first between the two of them to be inspected. Merlin goes through her things without batting an eye, until he comes to her  _underwear_. Or should she say lingerie? Roxy is a damn beautiful woman and she perfectly knows it, and she also figured that there could be tests like sexual themed ones, so she came here prepared. And judging by the way the tip of Merlin's ears are turning pink, she would have actually succeeded in the previous test, being that something else from the train torture. 

She keeps her face a stone, calm and collected like her uncle teached her, but when Merlin examinates her vibrator, she breaks. 

Now, listen, she didn't break because Merlin touching her vibrator. She broke because fucking  _Eggsy_ started giggling. "Oh, damn it,  _Eggy_ , what's so funny about it?"

Eggsy shrugs casually, a grin still on his lips. "You've got really got tastes about that, bruv" he snickers. "I mean, those 're probably 'bout 9 inches or more. You really like it big, don't ya?"

Roxy grits her teeth, but considers being in front of her mentor, her trainer and another Kingsman agent and decides against answering just as bad. "Apparently, I do." she cuts. 

Eggsy nudges her with his left arm. "You never found someone this gifted, tha' why you bought a toy?"

"I sincerely don't think they exist, since I believe having such a  _pack_ like that is very difficult. Not enough blood for both of them." Roxy gives him a sideway smirk. "That's why you're always so smart, is it, Eggsy?"

Eggsy actually laughs at that. "Oh, fuck, I had it coming" he bites his lips playfully, then shoves her a little harder. Roxy laughs as well, but Merlin clears his throat and they turn calm again. While the two of them were bickering, Merlin had finished inspecting Roxy's things. 

"Now it's your turn, Mr. Unwin", and god, does Eggsy actually pale at that.

It's Roxy's turn to snicker.  _Sweet, sweet revenge_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask more prompts in the comment, just make them maybe related to pairing or relationships between the characters or focused on one of the main characters, so it's easier for me, okay? 
> 
> AND ALSO, I'm doing a giveaway for the Teen wolf fandom on my tumblr, related to STEREK. Give me a prompt for the pairing and I'll choose some of them and then post it!   
> HERE IS THE LINK TO THE POST OF THE GIVEAWAY: http://frostniskare.tumblr.com/post/147208617343/31-sterek-fics-august-giveaway


End file.
